Nightmare
by Tijiya
Summary: Fire, smoke, screaming, and blinding terror. His heart began to beat rapidly against his chest. How can all of this feel so real?


The flames leapt up all around him, burning the once great buildings to the ground leaving nothing but ash in their wake. The sky turned a horrid grey as the smoke hid even the bright moon from view. Blood painted the ground beneath his feet and everything around him became naught but a blur as he willed himself to quicken the pace. His blood boiled causing his heart to begin to beat for the first time in ages, the pace was rapid and near erratic. Screams echoed in his ears, terrified and pleading sounds that tore him within.

The scenery never seemed to change no matter how long he ran. His throat burned from the ash he breathed in from the smoke that continued to surround him. The heat and debris in the air stung his eyes, yet he kept from closing them. A strong sense of urgency tugged at him, forcing him to continue on. If he did stop, even for a moment, he felt he would be too late.

He ignored the worried shouts of his friends, one closer than the others. He let out a growl, baring his teeth to the crimson eyed man in warning as if daring him to stop him.

_It's too late Yusuke…too late…_

The words repeated themselves in his head, but he shook it refusing to believe the possible truth behind them. He wasn't certain who spoke them nor did he know who tried to stop him, either way the poor soul ended up with a rather deep wound on his arm. He refused to listen to them. He wasn't too late. He wasn't, he refused to believe he was even though he didn't know where he was going.

_Don't Yusuke…you don't want to see…don't Yusuke…_

The voice was soft, full of understanding and remorse, but he refused to acknowledge the fact he had been spoken to. He wasn't certain which one of them moved to stand before him, throwing his arms out as if it would stop the half demon's advance. Claws were brandished threateningly before the strike. Shallow though the wound was, the tall man grunted and crumpled to the ground from the force of the strike.

He could see it now, the border between the human and demon world. He barreled through without a second thought or looking back. His mind was clear of everything save for the terror that shot through his chest with each heartbeat. He had to know what was wrong; he had to know why panic was coursing through his entire being. He would find out one way or another.

_Yusuke, you're not thinking clearly…stop…_

He barely registered the fact that he had questioned the silver haired man standing before him. The one word had caused the kitsune to flinch as if it had been a knife aimed straight for his gut.

_You know why…you know…you simply refuse to believe it…_

Yet another threatening growl spilt from his lips as he crouched low to the ground, ready to strike should the kitsune refuse to stand aside. It didn't take long for the silver haired demon to stand aside, his head lowered as he could only watch the enraged hanyou pass.

He soon noticed that the heat from the flames still surrounded him, the screaming still rang clearly in his ears, and the sky was still filled with the horrid smoke. He didn't give these things a second thought as his destination came into sight.

His heart beat quicker as he ran to the door, hand outstretched for the doorknob long before he reached it. His world, which had been moving at an insane pace, suddenly came crashing to a sudden halt.

It was almost as if someone had dunked him into an ice river, thus cooling his boiling blood, and ripped out his heart thus stopping its previous rapid beating.

He now knew what his friends did not want him to see…knew he should not see. The sight of her broken and bleeding body drove him to near insanity.

Horrified, he realized that the heat did not come from flames, but his own body. There was no smoke, an illusion from his own mind, and the only one screaming was him.

**IIIIII**

He jolted upright as the sensation of falling left him, naught but darkness met his panicked vision. He immediately realized he was alone causing his heart to jolt to life, thundering against his chest so rapidly it seemed as if it would burst through his chest. He threw the covers off of his heated body and nearly ran out of the bedroom door in a blind panic.

He swallowed hard as his mind ran back to the terrifying vision he had seen only minutes ago. He had to confirm the truth…even if it terrified him to think about. He flipped on the light to the living room revealing it to be intact and clean save for a plastic truck and doll crib. Unfortunately even the absence of blood was not enough to calm his frayed nerves. The kitchen was empty, as was to be expected for the time of night, but it worried him all the more.

Kai lay in his bed, curled up and sleeping oblivious to his father's obvious panic. No tears were evident nor even the lingering smell that would have been left. Perhaps that was a good sign. The young boy didn't even so much as twitch as the door was closed.

Yusuke stopped in front of Yuka's bedroom door upon seeing it cracked open, his hand lay on the wood gently, but made no move to open it. His world had come to a halting stop and his heart stopped its frantic beating. He removed his hand from the door so as to not open it as he slid to the ground when his legs were unable to support him any longer.

He watched his hands shake as he fought back the enraged and pained growl that threatened to be released.

'No,' he thought. 'This can't be real…can't be…' He had been hoping it was all just a dream. His jaw and hands clenched as he fought with himself, holding himself back from finding the bastard that had taken his wife from him so brutally.

He didn't even flinch when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, bringing him slowly from his deadly thoughts. He didn't even bother to turn his head; he just wanted to be left alone. What idiot wouldn't let him mourn her death even for a moment? He didn't want to hear sympathetic words or any apologies. He'd rip their throat out the moment the words were spoken.

The person behind him gently caressed his cheek much to his shock and a head rested on his shoulder, dark hair spilling over his chest.

"Yusuke? Are you all right?" The soft words spoken were not sympathetic, but worried. A shaky hand slowly came up to clasp the slender hand in his own, wanting to confirm the reality, that this was not his mind playing tricks on him. "Is something wrong with Yuka?" He noted the panic begin to color her tone. He shook his head wordlessly, still unable to find his voice. Her head turned and she pressed her lips against the side of his neck, her breath washing across his skin as she spoke again. "Are you ill?" She pressed her hand against her forehead before placing it against his. Again he shook his head. "But you're warm," she argued gently. "Head back to bed and I'll bring in some tea for you." He didn't release her hand when she tried to leave, he didn't want her to leave him yet.

"Kagome," he breathed out. She stopped, confused by how he spoke her name. It was almost as if he were relieved. He kissed the palm of her hand gently before grasping it between both of his.

The relief that washed over him seemed enough to knock him off his feet, had he been standing in the first place. He never realized before how much her death would affect him before he thought it true, the thought nearly destroyed him.

She stayed silent, unsure of what exactly was running through Yusuke's mind. Something had happened, she just didn't know what.

Suddenly he turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace, she wrapped her arms around him immediately. He buried his face into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent deeply. She noticed he was still warmer than usual and was shaking slightly, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" She questioned.

"I'm fine now," he replied quietly. Kagome had pulled back slightly, but not enough to be free of his arms, and was about to question further. Yusuke rested his forehead against hers and chuckled softly. "I'm fine," he insisted and kissed her lips softly. She sighed in defeat and let the subject drop.

"Let's head back to bed, Yuka will be up in a few hours," Kagome smiled. There was never a day that the baby girl slept in, she always woke at seven in the morning and shortly after Kai would wander into the kitchen still half asleep.

Once beneath the covers she curled up beside him, his arms instantly wrapping around her protectively. The flames, smoke and screaming subsided in his head along with the blinding terror. Never will he let anything happen to the female in his arms…never.

**IIIIII**

**This was certainly interesting to write. I'm aiming for strong emotion, which I've attempted to weave through the words. I do quite a few death fics don't I? Hm...well at least this one did not end in death. I was uncertain of how to end it all, but I feel this is a suiting end. Take a few moments to let me know what you thought of it, it would be very much appreciated.**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Kai and Yuka (c) Tijiya**


End file.
